It was just a little kiss
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: He didn't know how he got that to happen or why he did it, the only thing he knew was that it was only a little kiss. Rongo


_Ron Stoppable, friend and companion of the worldwide known spy Kim Possible, could not believe what he had done, even worse when Kim saw him with an expression of horror and atrocity, he had kissed Kim's enemy and she also did not know what have done._

It was a typical day like any other, Kim and Ron were called by Wade who told the spy duo that Drakken had built an artifact that could brainwash and Kim already knew what to do. Ron, on the other hand, already knew what was going to happen to him and Ruffus looked at him with a somewhat encouraging expression.

Kim: "Come on Ron, this will be very fast, we beat Drakken and we go back to school" –she said while encouraging him.

Ron: "Yes, I know. I just wasn't in the mood lately, but I decided to go with you just to relax my mind" –he told her.

Kim: "Well, if something happens to you, you can tell me" –she said with a smile.

Ron smiled back at her and the duo of friends arrived at Drakken's lair and had to enter discreetly so that no soldier could see them. At the moment they entered the central base of the den, Kim watched Drakken talking to Shego about his plan and Kim took advantage of that to give an incredible presentation, Ron only walked towards the place where Kim had landed.

Drakken: "Kim Possible!" –he shout as he raise a fist.

Ron didn't even bother to remind Drakken about his name, it would be stupid to remind him when the blue-skinned scientist didn't really remember his name.

Kim: "Drakken, I won't let you get away with it" –she said.

Drakken: "Yes, of course, this time I will make sure I get the victory" –he said while fixing something –"Shego, do what you do best with Possible"

Shego: "Gladly," she said as she lit green flames in her hands.

Shego began attacking Kim while Ron watched Drakken who was busy and he had an idea. He called Ruffus and told him to take away from Drakken what he had in his hand and the mole rat nodded and went to the blue-skinned scientist.

Drakken: "Ay, ay, what is that?" –He said as he felt something running around him in his body.

From there, Ruffus took away from Drakken what a button control would be and Drakken got angry about it.

Drakken: "Bring here, rat without hairs" –he said while trying to catch Ruffus.

Ruffus ran the other way while Drakken chased him, leaving Ron alone and Kim's partner had to do something.

Ron: "Let's see, I have to stop once and for all Drakken's plan" –he said to himself.

Suddenly, Ron observed a jug with water and then observed what would be the creation of Drakken that appeared to be microchips and Ron came up with a brilliant idea: he grabbed the jug of water and threw it into the microchips, making them pull chips and leave of working

Ron: "Booyah!" –Sepleb to himself –"I've saved the world from brainwashing, I have to look for Kim" –he said as he ran to look for her.

Ron was running in the halls of the den so he could find Kim, but there was no sign of her, which caused Ron to stop walking quickly to slow down.

Ron: "How strange, where will she be?" –He asked himself.

Suddenly, Ron managed to hear some screams coming from the front and those sounds were Kim's.

Ron: "There her is" –he said as he started running.

Ron ran as fast as he could and did not realize what was around him and that was his mistake, at the time that Ron ran, Kim's screams began to sound very close.

Ron: "I'm almost there, just a little more and ..."

However, Ron had not observed very well and crashed into someone and fell to the ground. Ron had his eyes very closed and they were about to open them, when suddenly he felt something on his lips, something he had never experienced and was totally new to him. When Ron opened his eyes, he got the big surprise that his lips were totally joined with those of ... Shego. Ron's head exploded with surprise and his eyes were blank while Shego also had blank eyes.

Ron (Mind): "I can't believe it, I **KISSING** with Shego, that I would never have seen coming. Well, at least Kim is not looking at me"

From there, Ron observed that Shego was watching someone and he decided to do it, something that he later regretted, he began observing a stunned Kim who was watching the scene he and Shego were having.

Ron (Mind): "Oh, this had to happen"

Ron separated from Shego's lips and then got up and walked to a stunned Kim who was looking at him.

Ron: "Eh Kim, don't look at me like that, and destroy the microchips of Drakken and we can go to school" –he said to the redhead.

Kim still looked at him in disbelief and then watched with a destructive look at Shego who shrugged.

Ron: "Come on Kim, it was just a surprise kiss, it wasn't like his first time" –he said.

Shego: "Well, it was really my first kiss" –she said a little calm.

Ron's interior began to be destroyed after hearing that and that only caused Kim to look at him the same way he did with Shego.

Ron: "She had to say that right now" –he muttered to himself.

Ron began to take Kim out of the den and Ruffus ran to them while Drakken was chasing after him, but he suddenly tired.

Drakken: "I can't believe it, the buffoon ruined my microchips, Shego, now I can't conquer the ..."

Suddenly, Drakken began to observe Shego who was somewhat quiet and was touching her lips and the blue-skinned scientist began observing the Team Possible leaving.

Drakken: "Shego, Shego, is something wrong with you? What did that buffoon do to you?! "-demanded that last.

Shego: "Eh? Oh, nothing, Dr. D, I think I have to go" –she said as she left.

Drakken stared at Shego with a strange expression, something was clearly missing.

Drakken: "What happened here?" –He asked himself.

**-/-**

At Middleton's school, Ron was still a little awkward about the cafeteria while he observed that Kim was playing with her food and he knew why she was like that.

Ron (Mind): "Wow, I never thought Kim would get mad like that, but I'm not to blame, or yes?"

Hence, Monique appeared and sat in the place where they were and she felt the atmosphere somewhat tense.

Monique: "Eh ... is something wrong?" –she asked.

Ron: "Well, actually ..."

Kim: "No, nothing happens. Only after I leave school, will I talk to Ron about _something_ important" –she said as she looked at him annoyingly.

Ron swallowed and clearly already knew what awaited him after school.

Ron: "It was just a little kiss" –he said to himself as he sighed.

**-End-**


End file.
